And thats for everything else
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is a story set after the first and before the second movie. It involves everyone's two favorite dragons riders.


**And that's for everything else…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own How to train your dragon or its characters. I would love to have a night fury.

**Summary: **This is a story set after the first and before the second movie. It involves everyone's two favorite dragons riders. Hiccup utters the three words most guys will fear to speak to their girlfriends. The aftermath is typical HTTYD fashion. It is harmless fluff at its best.

Hiccup always considered himself to be a brave Viking. Even though he has never been one of the bigger Vikings, he was never the one who ran away from danger.

He didn't run away the night he went out and shot down toothless.

He didn't run away when he first confronted toothless.

He didn't run away when he confronted the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena.

He especially didn't run away when he and toothless confronted and took down the red death.

This however...was something completely different.

Hiccup and his friends were in the academy with their dragons. Hiccup forgot what happened that made him say it but he did utter the words "That's why I love you Astrid." Hiccup was in shock, his friends were in shock and even the dragons were in shock. Hiccup looked at toothless and asked "did I just say what I think I just said?" When he saw the night fury nod, he knew he wasn't delusional. Hiccup sighed, "Yeah, I thought so." He turned and looked at Astrid. She was stunned and in shock and before she could say anything, hiccup got on toothless and flew out.

Hiccup needed a place to think so they landed in the alcove where he first started to train toothless. He knew Astrid was on his tail, be he knew that he had some time since a night fury was faster than a deadly nadder As he dismounted toothless, the dragon gave him a look that hiccup was more than familiar with. "Don't give me that look. I'm not proud of doing that either." Toothless went to go fish while hiccup sat against a boulder mentally kicking himself. He and Astrid have only been dating for only 6 months and he just blew it. Thinking for a little while, he realized that he wasn't lying. He really did love Astrid, he was just afraid that she didn't feel the same way.

He was contemplating his next move when he and toothless heard a sound that told him he was out of time. Being the dragon expert that he was, he knew sound of a deadly nadder. Being hiccup, he knew that it wasn't any deadly nadder.

He knew it was Stormfly and that meant only one thing.

Astrid had found him.

Hiccup decided it was time for him and toothless to "take a little trip". As he made a run for his dragon, nadder spikes stopped him before he got to toothless. As he looked around to try and find Stormfly, he found her just as she picked him up and flew him across to the other side of the lake away from toothless.

Just as she let go of him, Hiccup tried to explain himself "Look Astrid…". He didn't get far because the next thing he heard was "Stormfly, Sit!" Stormfly sat on Hiccup he then knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Really! You had Stormfly SIT ON ME?!"

As Astrid dismounted her dragon she said, "THAT was for saying you love me AND THEN RUNNING FOR IT." She motioned for Stormfly to get up and hiccup was able to stand, just as Astrid threw him against the wall of the alcove Embracing for the worse, hiccup was surprised by what happened next.

Astrid kissed him.

After minutes or possibly hours, they stopped. Hiccup was the one in shock. Unable to speak, Astrid giggled and said "And that was for everything else…I love you too Hiccup." Hiccup relaxed considerably and surprised Astrid by giving her a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a familiar throaty chuckle. They turned to see toothless and stormfly watching them as Hiccup shouted "Excuse me, you two don't need to see this!" As the dragons went to fish, Astrid laughed as the two Vikings continued where they left off.

**The end**

**Authors Note: **I absolutely loved the first movie and the second movie was absolutely fantastic. Having always rooted for the hero to get the girl, ive been rooting for hiccup and Astrid for a while. As a fan, I hope I did the story and the characters justice. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
